A new Beggining:Kari's Way PT5
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Fifth installment in the Kari's Way saga. Kari wakes up in an orphanage with amnesia. Now with a new identity of Chrissy, Kari may change comepletely before she can recollect her memories, especialy with new friends, while her old friends are suffering fr
1. Amnesia

Well, it's been a long time folks, sorry for the delay but now here it is.  
  
Part five of six!  
  
A New Beggining:Kari's Way PT5  
  
Kari wearily opened her eyes, as though aware of how long she had been asleep. After  
  
rubbing her eyes, Kari began to panick. She was laying in a smooth, large bed. The room  
  
wasn't painted at all, it was as wooden as a cabin. Was it a cabin?  
  
Kari sat still and let her thoughts collect, however nothing came. SHe tried harder but she couldn't  
  
seem to remember anything. She screamed in panick, which led to a middle aged woman to pop into the  
  
room.She hugged Kari close to her, trying to quiet her. Kari began to calm down, with deep breaths.  
  
"It's okay, I found you out in the snow. We managed to save you. You'll be allright"  
  
Having calmed down, Kari sighed as she was let go of.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mrs Manerts. I'm head of this orphanage. Who are you?"  
  
Kari tried to awnser but nothing came to her. What happened? Who was she?  
  
She felt safer now that someone was there with her but still felt panicky.  
  
"I, I can't remember"admmited Kari timidly.  
  
"Amnesia? Oh my, that's gonna make things difficult for adoption day. I'll just  
  
give you a name for now. How about, Chrissy?"  
  
Kari thought about it. Chrissy? Hmm, sounded good enough. She couln't think of anything  
  
else. She nodded in agreement. Mrs Manerts led her out to where the other kids were. As  
  
Kari was introduced, she noticed a variety of other kids. Younger, older, healthy, pale,  
  
and there had to be about a dozen of them.  
  
"This is Chrissy, she's the girl who I found a few months ago, She's finally awake. Chrissy,  
  
say hi to the others"  
  
Kari, or Chrissy, gulped. Their eyes looked so menacing, she wanted to just shrink and hide  
  
in the corner. She steppedc back a little, hands crossed in front of her.  
  
"Don't be shy Chrissy, they won't hurt you"  
  
Kari looked up at Mrs Manerts, then back at the children. WIth another gulp and sigh, she  
  
mustered up the courage to speak. She said hi, in a nervous and quick tone. They all said hi  
  
back, relieving Kari a little.  
  
"Go and get aquainted with you new friends"said Mrs Manerts walking away.  
  
She slowly walked over to the other children, who had gone back to what they were doing.  
  
Kari felt vulnerable without Mrs Manerts at her side. What if they turned around and beat  
  
her while she wasn't around? She went to one of the windows and saw it was sunny out, with no  
  
snow.  
  
She turned quickly around and slid down to sitting position. Her sandles were no longer  
  
on her, only her socks. Not that she remembered having sandles. She felt like a baby, born  
  
into a world she knows nothing about. She dosen't even remember her own name.  
  
She simply sat their observing everyone else for the next few hours until  
  
Mrs Manerts came over. Kari immidiately stood up, she felt like her guardian angel  
  
had come to save her.  
  
"Chrissy, follow me"  
  
Kari did as told, her guard comepletely down. Mrs Manerts would do nothing  
  
to harm her, right?  
  
She led her into the same bedroom Kari had awoken in.  
  
"This will be your room from now on. The boy who occupied the room  
  
before was adopted. But I called you in for more then that. Chrissy,  
  
I know this is hard for you, having no knowledge of who you are or  
  
where you are. So you must be careful when socializing, or talking  
  
with others. Okay?"  
  
Kari nodded, though she had no idea was she was talking about.  
  
"Now go back out with the others"  
  
Kari did as told, losing the sense of security once again.  
  
To hern shock, two kids actualy came up to her, one was a   
  
Blond boy about her age with greasy hair and ragged clothing.  
  
The other was older, with long pink hair with stars all over  
  
it and somke rather attractive and revealing outfit.  
  
"Hey Chrissy, my name's Rei Magoni"said the bopy sticking his hand out.  
  
Kari just stared at it for a few seconds then looked up at Rei,decided to grab the hand.  
  
Kari was reilieved when he didn't notice anything odd about her behaviour. She must've  
  
done it right.  
  
"My name's Mimi, it's nice to meet you"  
  
"Um, yeah"  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, I, sorta, don't, well, um-  
  
"C'mon, you can tell us"said Mimi.  
  
"Well, I have, what Mrs Manerts calls it, Amnesia"  
  
"Wow, that's rough"said Rei.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll show you around the ropes of the world. In fact,  
  
I think I could make a model out of you"said Mimi.  
  
"Really? What's a model?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, in the meantime, me and Rei should show you  
  
the basics of human interaction"  
  
"We won again! You should've joined the Basketball team before T.K!"yelled one of his teamates.  
  
Ever since joining the team a couple of months ago, T.K had been considered one of the best  
  
players ever to go to the school. They had just won another game, 65 to 2. Total blow out.  
  
Of course there were other talented players on the team.  
  
After getting changed, T.K headed down to Juvy. After checking in with the guards, he went up to  
  
the floor Cody was at. On the way he stopped cold, seeing Moninoke and Jun in a cell waving to him.  
  
"I've heared of you bitches, what do you want?"  
  
"I think we can help eachother out. We both know your heart aches  
  
from Kari's dissapearance"  
  
T.K growled whenever she was brought up. It tugged him right in the heart.  
  
"We can help ya find her, if you get us out"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
T.K walked away, ignoring every other word. Finally he made it to Cody's cell. Cody  
  
looked up at him.  
  
"You again? Look, I don't know where Kari is"said Cody.  
  
"I know, but you did kidnap her, and that's why I need your help"  
  
"What are you talking about?"asked Cody.  
  
"Although Sakura was found dead, I think Kari may have been kidnapped again.  
  
Being in the buisness of kidnapping, I think you can help me. We can't report her  
  
kidnapped to the police without somekind of evidence"  
  
"I suppose I should, but how? There are guards everywhere"  
  
"Get into my gym bag. They checked it before I came in, so they won't suspect a thing"  
  
Cody managed to fit himself in the bag, AND ignore the horrendous odor. He listened  
  
as T.K talked to the guard quickly before exiting.  
  
T.K went into an alleyway where he opened the bag. Cody coughed hard as he got out.  
  
"Sorry about that. Tell me, was Kari your first kidnap victim?"  
  
Cody managed to stop the coughing.  
  
"No, my dad kidnapped quite a few people, he taught me a lot  
  
about the trade. He taught me everything from tieing the best knots  
  
to negotiations to treating your captive. I know quite a bit"  
  
"So I take it you never went to school?"  
  
"I went to school up until the fourth grade"  
  
"So while I'm in school, can you try and find Kari?"  
  
"I'll try but dont get your hopes up"  
  
"Thanks Cody"  
  
Yolie clicked the minimize button quickly as her mother came in.  
  
"Yolie, your father and I are going out, we'll be back in two hours"  
  
"Okay mom"saod Yolie turning her head around.  
  
After her mother leaft the room, Yolie popped the screen back up. The website  
  
had a picture of Kari and under it:  
  
This is Kari Kamiya, age 12. She's been missing for about six months, if you  
  
see her, please get her to the local Police Station.   
  
That was about all Yolie wrote.No email, nothing new. Yolie sighed  
  
and turned the website off.  
  
"It was my big mouth that spiraled her into this whole mess, I'm gonna get her back  
  
one way or another"thought Yolie.  
  
Davis relaxed on the couch, skimming through channels. He was for the most part healed  
  
though his ribs were still a tad bit sore.  
  
"C'mon, soccer, Hockey, there has to be somekind of sport on"said Davis.  
  
He eventualy gave up and turned the TV off. He couldn't get his mind off the dreams he  
  
had been recieving of Kari. In one he rescued Kari from a prison. When he opened the door,  
  
BANG!  
  
Another involved him being forced to watch as Kari was beaten and raped, the most  
  
repulsive one yet. His most recent involved him finding Kari Bound and Gagged on the ground.  
  
After untieing her, both him and Kari were shot in the head.  
  
"It's like these dreams are telling me something. Maybe I'm just crazy.  
  
Why can't I just stop thinking about her! Leave me alone damn it!"thought Davis.  
  
Shaking his head, he got up and went up to his room to think.  
  
He fell face first into his pillow with a sigh.  
  
After a few minutes, he heared himself get called down for dinner.  
  
TBC  
  
Updating Kari's Way stories always take awhile, and even longer  
  
until a new one is up. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this! 


	2. The Initation

Chapter 2  
  
"This is all so confusing"said Kari hopelessly.  
  
"Just calm down Chrissy, we just have to keep going over this"said Mimi.  
  
"This is harder then I thought"said Kari.  
  
Teaching Kari the basics of human socialism had been a field day. She just couldn't  
  
seem to "get with it" All these things to remember, all these slang words and phrases,  
  
it overwheled her. Why did life have to be so complicated?  
  
Rei sighed, he didn't do much better at teaching Kari, in fact he was worse then Mimi.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe I should just, stay in my room"  
  
"C'mon Chrissy, you can do this, it's almost time for dinner now, so you should  
  
keep quiet, otherwise you could end up getting yourself into some serious shit"  
  
"Shit?"asked Kari.  
  
"Don't repeat that word to anyone else"said Mimi.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"This is gonna take awhile"said Rei walking out.  
  
Mimi's room was more or less a duplicate of hers. All of the rooms she saw walking  
  
by were pretty much the same. Kari just figured this was normal custom and not to speak  
  
of it. She was led down by Rei, with Mimi in front. Kari gulped when she saw all the kids  
  
at the table.  
  
"Don't worry, they usualy ignore the new kids for awhile"said Rei.  
  
Kari was led to an empty seat, where she promptly sat down. Tomato soup was passed out to  
  
all of them. Kari stared at it, then watched everyone else eat. She studied them carefuly,  
  
most of them were using spoons to sip the soup little by little, while others played around with it.  
  
Kari stared at her soup once again, then wearily picked up her spoon. She dipped it in, her hand  
  
trembling from fear. She looked at the other kids as she stuck the spoon in her mouth. Now what?  
  
The soup went down her throat quickly, clogging in her throat. Kari coughed violently, gathering much  
  
attention.  
  
"Are you allright Chrissy?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari instinctively smashed her chest, feeling the source of it from there. Suprisingly, at  
  
least for her, it worked. She wiped what little bit fell on her lip, not to look good but because  
  
it wasn't comfortable for her chin.  
  
"Oh no, we never taught Chrissy how to eat"thought Mimi.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Mrs Manerts.  
  
"Yes"said Kari sitting back down.  
  
After the attention died down Kari watched closely as they ate. She saw a gulp going  
  
down one kid's throat. Is that how you did it? Nervously Kari picked the spoon back up,  
  
took a sip, and gulped. She sighed, it worked.  
  
She was able to go through the rest of the dinner without attracting attention. Kari was led  
  
back up to Mimi's room along with Rei. They went over it again and again. It seemed to be coming  
  
a little easier to Kari, like learning a foreign language.  
  
After a little more practice, Kari seemed to be getting it. It was time for bed, so Mrs Manerts  
  
led Kari back to her bedroom.  
  
"I see you've made some new friends"said Mrs Manerts.  
  
"Friends? Oh, you mean Mimi and Rei"  
  
"Those two were always good friends, looks like they have a trio now. Did you enjoy your  
  
first day?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is kinda hard for me"  
  
"Yes, it will take time to adjust. Whether you ever gain back your memory  
  
or not I don't know, but know you'll always be welcome here"said Mrs Manerts.  
  
Kari tried to remember what to say, thinking hard.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did I say it wrong?"  
  
Mrs Manerts laughed.  
  
"It's Thank you. But it's a start. Goodnight"  
  
The light was turned off, and the door closed. Kari soon drifted off into  
  
a deep sleep. She slept peacefuly for a few hours until she awoke to a hand  
  
wrapping around her face. She was pulled into a thick Brown bag and carried  
  
off.  
  
"What's going on out there?"asked Kari in a voice that felt muffled.  
  
She felt the lack of air begin to take over, trying to kick through the bag did no good.  
  
Kari hit the ground painfuly a few times though she felt no blood come out of her. After  
  
what seemed like hours to Kari, she was dumped out of the bag. Since it was dark out,  
  
she didn't have to adjust her eyes.  
  
Standing around her were all the children from the orphanage. She gasped, was this a normal  
  
thing? Or did she do something wrong? Her panick rose when she couldn't find either Mimi or Rei.  
  
All of them stared down at her, and she couldn't find the courage to speak.  
  
To help break the tension a little, one of them(a boy) finally spoke:  
  
"Calm down kid, we're not gonna hurt ya, not if you make it"  
  
"Huh?"thought Kari.  
  
"Your name's Chrissy, right?"asked a girl.  
  
Kari nodded, now more curious then frightened.  
  
The boy continued.  
  
"This is Initiation"  
  
"Initia,tion?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want to be accepted as one of us you gotta go through it. We  
  
like to mix it up with every kid, though sometimes there's a repeat performance.  
  
You stay here while we discuss what your initiation is"  
  
The boy walked over with the others and they all talked, some yelling out ideas,  
  
others putting them down. Kari didn't pay attention, rather she admired the outside.  
  
The sky, the buildings, the clouds, although she didn't know what they were, she still  
  
admired it.  
  
She was snapped out of it by a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to face the kids.  
  
The boy from before walked up to her.  
  
"For your initiation, the first thing you have to do is strip naked"  
  
"N,naked?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, you know, no clothes, not even your underwear"  
  
Kari didn't know why, but she felt scared about having to expose her body to them.  
  
It was more subconcious, though she felt the butterflies in her stomach, Kari had   
  
no idea why she had them. Was this normal practice? She gulped, she didn't want enemies.  
  
She stripped as asked, feeling more nervous with every bit of clothing she took off. The kids pointed  
  
and laughed at first. Kari remembered that meant she either did something funny or had been embaresed.  
  
She began to blush, and once again didn't know what it was or why.  
  
So deep in thought, it was of no suprise she was unable to react in time as four girls tackled  
  
her to the ground and held her arms and legs down. She instinctively tried to pull her arms free  
  
however the grip was too tight.  
  
"T.K, are you out of your fucking mind!"said Davis.  
  
They were in the hallway next to T.K's locker. The hallways were so noisy no one  
  
really heared him.  
  
"You actualy broke Cody out of Juvy AND want him to help you find Kari? Kari must be  
  
driving you insane"said Davis.  
  
"What else is there to do? The cops are trying but they can't find her and are ready to  
  
declare her dead soon enough. Cody's an expert in kidnapping, he has a chance"  
  
"What makes you think she was kidnapped? We saw her runaway"  
  
"Yeah and she might've been caught on the way"said T.K.  
  
"What makes you think Cody won't just kidnap her again?"  
  
"He wouldn't risk it, he would get caught by the cops"  
  
The bell ring for homeroom classes. The two walked away without another  
  
word. Yolie saw T.K walking by and waved hi, however T.K wasn't paying attention  
  
and gave her no response at all.  
  
"Rude much"said Yolie with a hmph walking away as well.  
  
As he went into homeroom, he couldn't help but keep thinking about his dreams.  
  
He couldn't get himself to stop dreaming about her, and the dreams were usualy   
  
very dirty, S&M and such. Was he a dirty son of a bitch? That's what he called himself  
  
after awakening.  
  
T.K was much more of a nervous wreck. Would Kari ever come back? Why must he and Davis fight  
  
like this? Would he end up screwing up in the next game which was but a few weeks away?  
  
More importantly, why did he have to have all this pressure on him?  
  
The only good thing that came out of it is that Tai and his aunt and uncle got their things  
  
back since the ransom backfired. But that didn't ease the pressure much for him.  
  
Yolie was swept away with guilt. All of this happened because of her. If she hadn't instantly  
  
blamed Kari for the day her jewlery was stolen without a second thought, none of this would  
  
have ever happened. Kari would be living a normal life. Sure, she saved her from that psychopath  
  
Ken but she was fooling herself if that made up for what she did. Besides, Ken may not have killed  
  
her.  
  
Yolie was also worried about the fact that Ken had still not been seen by anyone. No news report  
  
of him being captured had turned up on the news or any newspaper. What if he got to Kari? What if he  
  
was coming after her? Did he happen to see her?  
  
Everyone else had for the most part forgotten about Kari comepletely. Sure, she may have been  
  
brought up once or twice, but they never talked much about it.   
  
Tai was pretty much twice as broken up as T.K about Kari's dissapearance. He couldn't  
  
even sleep and it was noticeable.  
  
What was goign on? Kari awoke to someone yelling. She was too groggy to make out what was  
  
being said, however she reconized the voice as Mimi's. She heared footsteps coming her way.  
  
The door swung wide open, with Mimi dashing and kneeling to Kari's side.  
  
Kari then remembered what had happened the night before, and shuddered. She noticed her clothes were  
  
back on, her clothes being dirty and wrinkled, bruises all over her body.  
  
"Oh no"she thought throwing her head back.  
  
"Chrissy, are you okay? What did they do to you?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari didn't awnser at first, rather she let the tears of fear building up behind her eyes come out.  
  
Mimi kept shaking her and asking her what had happened.  
  
"Well?"asked Mimi.  
  
"I-I-I don't know"said Kari.  
  
"Explain what happened to me in detail then"said Mimi.  
  
Kari gulped, instinctively wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well, they, they asked to to take all my clothes off-  
  
"You did!"gasped Mimi.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Okay, go on"  
  
"After I did it, they got me on the ground and held me down. One of them  
  
sat on me and did something, some stiff thing from his body stuck into this  
  
area"said Kari pointing to her vagina.  
  
"Oh good God!"gasped Mimi, hands covering her mouth.  
  
She too noticed the bruises on her body.  
  
"Then they beat you?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"I started to have water come out of my eyes and make  
  
noises, so they started hitting and kicking me really  
  
hard. They were laughing, then they stuffed something in my   
  
mouth and I couldn't talk. I, it was-  
  
Mimi hugged Kari closely and sshed her. Kari let more tears come out.  
  
"It's okay Chrissy, I'll tell Mrs Manerts what they did, they'll  
  
never try anything like that again"  
  
"It was the older kids, I know it"thought Mimi.  
  
There was laughter heared at the doorway, it was the same kids who put  
  
Kari through initiation. Kari wasn't able to tell at night, but she could  
  
tell they were older and reconized the voices easily.  
  
"You scumbags!"yelled Mimi standing up.  
  
"What, she wanted to fit in"said the boy from before.  
  
He was apprently the leader of the bunch.  
  
"Haven't you done enough damage? It's because of you Sora ran away"  
  
"Who?"asked Kari.  
  
"What you did to Chrissy is the most vile thing I've ever heared in my life.  
  
I've kept my mouth shut for long enough, I was stupid enough to let Sora slide by,  
  
but not Chrissy, I'm telling Mrs Manerts as soon as she comes back"said Mimi.  
  
The boy just laughed.  
  
"Not if we keep you quiet. We're taking you outta here"  
  
"Try it"said Mimi.  
  
"It'll be easy, we'll just say you kidnapped Chrissy and ran away"  
  
"You would go as far as to murder us?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Nah, you ain't worth killing, we'll just take you somewhere where you won't  
  
be coming back. Let's hurry it up, we're taking them for a ride"  
  
The kids all closed in on the two. THere were about six girls and five boys, excluding  
  
the leader who just stood and watched. They were all close to Mimi's age. Mimi stepped  
  
back, there was no way out.  
  
TBC 


	3. Suprises

Chapter 3  
  
Kari sat in the car nervously, surrounded by by the ten plus kids with her.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"asked one of them.  
  
They were driving through downtown at this point, however Kari had no interest in  
  
exploring the outside world at this point. She just wanted to get away. There was  
  
no one to help her. Mrs Manerts thought they were out on a nice, peaceful drive. The leader,  
  
Onji, owned the car.  
  
Kari wasn't paying attention to their conversastions, as they weren't talking about  
  
anything she would know about. She kept her head low, staring at her feet. They had been  
  
driving for awhile, they stopped at a gas station at one point, in which they turned the radio  
  
up loud.  
  
"Don't be so nervous Chrissy, you're one of us now"said one of the girls.  
  
Kari didn't feel any better at this. The only good thing was that the car was rather big, being  
  
able to accomidate all of them. All she did in response was nod. Whether she wanted to be or not, she WAS  
  
one of them now.  
  
They took a detour into the woods, which once again Kari had no interest in seeing at the moment.  
  
"Allright Chrissy, there are just a few rules with us. Rule one, never snitch on us to Mrs  
  
Manerts, the cops or anyone. If one of us tries it, tell me. Rule Two, we a family, we live  
  
together and we die together. Finally, enjoy life to the fullest. Is that clear?"asked Onji.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Cant hear you"  
  
"Oh, yes"said Kari.  
  
The car stopped and they all stepped out. Kari came out last. She was led to the back of the  
  
car with everyone else. Onji took the car keys and pushed a button. A click was heared and the trunk  
  
became unopened. Onji opened it up, with Mimi inside. Her hands were bound behind her tightly with  
  
a thick rope, her legs tied tightly as well, with a large napkin stuffed in her mouth, secured in  
  
with a Red ballgag. She had thrashed and thrashed but had not managed to break free.  
  
"THis is a little much for a new member Chrissy, we'll wait to give you a smaller job.  
  
You just sit back and watch"  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Kari nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, we're just gonna have fun with her. She'll be allright"said Onji.  
  
Mimi was screaming with all her might but to no avail.  
  
"This is the very same forest where a kid named Ken was last seen by anyone  
  
living, by a kid named Kari Kamiya. Kari managed to get away, but then she dissapeared  
  
again into the woods. Nobody knew what happened to her"  
  
"Kari?"asked Kari with a sense of familiarity.  
  
"That name,m it sounds so familiar to me"thought Kari.  
  
"Yeah, you'll hear a lot about her in this town. You look a bit like her, except  
  
with longer hair and pailer skin"  
  
It was true, Kari's hair had grown down to her shoulder blades by now, and her skin was  
  
almost pale white. The girls taunted Mimi as she struggled to break free.   
  
"Who's out there!"  
  
Onji took out a knife, as did the other kids, except Kari of course.  
  
"You wanna piece of us?"asked Onji.  
  
"Beat it"  
  
Mimi took this chance to roll out of the car. No one noticed as they saw some figures  
  
coming their way, they stepped forward.  
  
"Chrissy, stay here and watch the girl"said Onji without looking back.  
  
Kari looked down at her, as Mimi was trying to say something. Kari didn't know  
  
what to do. Mimi rolled to the side and showed her bonds to her, trying to point  
  
them out.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"asked Kari.  
  
Onji and the others ran out towards the oncoming figures with a scream. Mimi curled her mouth  
  
in and rubbed the ball gag on the ground until it was down on her neck. Mimi spit the napkin out.  
  
"Chrissy, hurry up and untie me"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Okay, just cut these ropes with something, a knife, something sharp"  
  
Kari nodded and looked around. Something sharp. She instinctively knew the word. As she  
  
looked around, she kept having a flash of small hands untieing ropes on someone's hands,  
  
looked like hers. Kari bent down and almost magicly undid the knot.  
  
"You did it Chrissy!"cheered Mimi unbinding her legs.  
  
Mimi led Kari inside of the car and took the driver's seat. The keys were leaft in the ignition  
  
slot and Mimi drove off. She hadn't driven too much but basicly knew what she was doing.  
  
Onji had the two girls, none other then Moninoke and Jun, beaten and laying on the ground  
  
when he and the others saw their car being driven off.  
  
"Chrissy ditched us!"gasped one of them.  
  
"She can't drive dipshit, that Mimi girl must've cut herself free. I told you  
  
guys we should've tied her up tighter"  
  
"What about these two?"asked one of the girls.  
  
"Allright, you three girls stay here and take care of them, we're getting our car back"  
  
"Is this true Chrissy?"asked Mrs Manerts.  
  
Kari nodded. Mimi had told them the whole story, they were not going out for a drive,  
  
they were kidnapped.  
  
"I knew they would do something like this. I keep trying with them but it's impossible.  
  
I'm doing what I should've done awhile ago, I'm calling the police. Cjrissy head upstairs"  
  
Kari did as she was told while Mimi and Mrs Manerts handled the police. Kari sighed with relief,  
  
she was finally free.  
  
But she also had other things on her mind. Kari, and the flash of her hands being unbound. Were these  
  
part of her memory? Was her real name Kari?  
  
"Kari. Kari"  
  
She kept repeating it, with that small spark of familiarness hitting her however not growing.  
  
Maybe it was the name of someon she had known in the past? SHe kept digging within herself but  
  
finally groaned with defeat.  
  
Mimi entered her room, sighing with relief as well.  
  
"Don't worry about them anymore Chrissy. The cops will take care of them. The gag they used on me  
  
has fingerprints all over it. How did you figure out how to untie knots anyway?"asked Mimi.  
  
"I, I don't know. I saw a flash of my hands being untied but that's never happened before"  
  
"Maybe your memory is starting to kick in"said Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Mimi turned around and before she could react, Rei was hugging her close to him. Kari  
  
had a very brief flash of a hug, so brief she didn't even give it a second thought.  
  
"Oh God, I thought you were dead"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to Chrissy"said Mimi.  
  
Rei let go, blushing.  
  
"I'm-  
  
"No need to apoligize, if something happened to you I would be just as  
  
upset. I think we should let Chrissy rest here"said Mimi with a wink.  
  
Rei nodded and walked out with her. Kari layed back, she needed to think.  
  
Kari. Kari. She needed to know more about the name. After a few minutes she gave up  
  
thinking. Maybe Mrs Manerts knew.  
  
She went downstairs and found Mrs Manerts in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Chrissy?"asked Mrs Manerts.  
  
"Mrs Manerts, have you heared of someone named Kari?"asked Kari.  
  
"Ah yes, I've heared of her. A media circus they've turned that poor girl into.  
  
I don't trust the media anymore, I won't judge a man until I've met him myself. My what  
  
a world we live in where we convict children of murder"  
  
Chrissy walked away silently and groaned. That didn't help her at all. She spent the next few hours   
  
trying to remember. Kari. Kari.  
  
She had to stop for lunch, and to give her mind a little rest. After eating she tried again  
  
but still got nothing.  
  
She heared a knock at the door. It was Mimi and Rei.  
  
"Chrissy, we have a suprise for you"  
  
"What is it?"asked Kari.  
  
Mimi took out a piece of cloth from her pocket, and tied it tightly around Kari's eyes.  
  
"What is this?"asked Kari.  
  
"It's a suprise, don't worry, we'll get you there safely"  
  
Kari needed this, her mind was at the point of shut down from all the thinking. She felt  
  
the adreniline rush in her body as she was guided to who knows where. She didn't go outside  
  
at all, she was still in the house. She was guided down some stairs excluding the first flight.  
  
Her clothes were taken off, which made her nervous but Mimi assured her they weren't going to  
  
hurt her. She was sat down, where he legs were being pulled down a pair of jeans. They stood her up  
  
and buttoned the jeans. Another tanktop was put on her, a new pair of gloves, then socks, and  
  
then sneakers. Next they kept damping something soft on her face. The gloves must've had holes for  
  
her fingers because she felt her fingernails being rubbed with something.  
  
"Allright Chrissy, take a look"  
  
Mimi untied the blindfold. They were in a room with pink carpeting, white walls and ceiling,  
  
with a mirror and stand. Kari gapsed, her pale face was now as lively as the sun, her old  
  
tank top replaced with a Red glittery one with match red pants which stopped at just above  
  
the ankle, red socks and shoes, with red gloves with slots to stick her fingers out of.  
  
"What do ya think?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Thank you Mimi, I look so beautiful"said Kari.  
  
"I owed you for saving my life"said Mimi.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone I helped do a makeover on ya"said Rei blushing.  
  
Mimi giggled. A few seconds later Kari did too, she didn't know why. She hugged  
  
Mimi and Mimi returned it.  
  
"You really saw her?"asked T.K.  
  
"Yeah, I broke out Moninoke and Jun to get them to help. I sent them in the woods and followed.  
  
Kari was there with a bunch of hoodlums and a captive girl a few years older. They both got away.  
  
I remember the license plate on that car. Z24yorks"  
  
"Thanks Cody, now we just need to find that car. What happened to Moninoke and Jun anway?"  
  
"They got caught. They were beaten up pretty badly. Most of them leaft except for a few girls.  
  
They tied them up and then drowned them. Wasn't much I could do"  
  
"They deserved it anyway. Allright, I'll call Tai and tell him the news, then I'll get Matt  
  
and we'll go search for her"  
  
"Looks like Chrissy isn't the only one with amnesia"  
  
Kari and Mimi were at the couch, Mimi introducing Kari to tv. They looked over  
  
and Kari instinctively shivered at the sight of the boy. Did she know him?  
  
The boy looked over and smiled sinserstily.  
  
"So the those two were smart enough not to lie. It is Kari, and she's all mine"he thought.  
  
"You said you didn't remember anything?"  
  
"Just my name"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ken"  
  
TBC 


	4. Her name:Kari Kamiya

Chapter 4  
  
Kari could not shake off the feeling that she had seen this boy before. Besides a  
  
few flashes of his face in her mind, she could not put her finger on it.  
  
"The old woman bought it. And it's true, Kari has no memory, otherwise she would reconize me  
  
and be screaming. She's vulnerable"thought Ken licking his chops, a sick smile forming on his  
  
face.  
  
Ken walked up to them, Mimi, who's attention went back to TV, noticed him coming over their  
  
way.  
  
"Hello there, um-  
  
"Name's Chrissy"said Kari.  
  
Kari. Kari.  
  
"I'm Mimi, I heared your name was Ken"  
  
"Yeah, my name's all I remember"  
  
"Finally someone you can relate to Chrissy"said Mimi.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you two. So Ka, Chrissy, Mimi said you have  
  
no memory either?"asked Ken.  
  
Kari shook her head, Ken laughed.  
  
"It's a small world I guess. Think you could show me around?"asked Ken.  
  
"Sure"said Kari.  
  
"I'll help, I know this place like the back of my hand"said Mimi.  
  
"Let's show him my room first"said Kari.  
  
She led him upstairs, Mimi in front. Ken licked his chops once again, his eyes darting  
  
the two like a sniper. They led him into Kari's room, Ken closing the door behidn him.  
  
They turned around scared, but Ken remained calm.  
  
"Ooops, must've hit it. Sorry to scare ya"  
  
"That's okay, just don't do it too often"said Mimi.  
  
Ken chuckled.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"All the bedrooms are pretty much like this, except the others have material possesions.  
  
Chrissy didn't have anything with her when she was found by Mrs Manerts. To be honest I  
  
thought she was dead"  
  
Mimi simply watched as Kari talked to Ken about what she had been through with a look  
  
of concern and fear. Ken's eyes glanced at her every now and then, eyes filled with malice.  
  
So much malice it was practicly bleeding from his eyes. She was also worried how intently he was  
  
looking at Chrissy, who didn't think much of it.  
  
"This kid's creeping me out. He dosen't seem like a kid with amnesia at all"thought Mimi.  
  
"Sounds like you've been through a trying few days. You're lucky to have someone like Mimi  
  
watching over you. You can also count on me as well"said Ken.  
  
"Thanks"said Kari.  
  
"Mimi, could you come here please?"asked Mrs Manerts from downstairs.  
  
Mimi stared at then two for a few seconds before exiting, not closing the door behind her. Ken closed  
  
it for her. Kari didn't worry, she was only scared last time because it took her by suprise. Ken began  
  
chuckiling, turning the lock on the door, Kari not even knowing what a lock was.  
  
"I thought she would never leave. The sharades are over"  
  
"Huh?"gasped Kari.  
  
"Listen up, first off, your name's not Chrissy, it's Kari Kamiya"  
  
Kari gasped, holding her chest.  
  
Kari. Kari.  
  
That's why the name sounded familiar. It was her own!  
  
"Next, you're my slave, you do whatever I wish whenever I wish"  
  
"Sl-slave?"  
  
"Don't worry, I've always treated you well, and you've always loved  
  
me with infinite devotion"  
  
"Wow, I, I never imagined-  
  
"It's all true Kari Kamiya. You'll slowly remember as the days go on. Now then Kari,  
  
we have a lot of time to catch up on. On your knees"  
  
"Sure Ken-  
  
"MASTER!"yelled Ken.  
  
"Yes master"said Kari bending down on her knees.  
  
Ken walked over and began tearing a long piece of Kari's blanket off.  
  
Kari was about to protest but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to upset her master again.  
  
Being yelled at by Ken delivered a thunderous blow to her.  
  
"Hands behind you"  
  
Kari instantly noticed where this was going and skidded back in fear.  
  
"Your master gave you an order!"yelled Ken.  
  
"Please Ken-  
  
Kari was kicked right in the face. She grabbed her face, the blood dripping down her face.  
  
Ken growled when he heared Mimi trying to get the door open. Ken bent down to get on top of  
  
her but Kari instinctively kicked her off.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Mimi began screaming and kicking.  
  
Ken tackled Kari down, Kari faced down. He began pulling Kari's hands back,  
  
however Kari tore them loose. He began slamming her head on the floor. Kari tried pushing  
  
herself up but Ken was too much weight. Blow after blow, she became weakened.  
  
The door swung open and Mimi kicked Ken right off of Kari. Mimi helped stand Kari  
  
up, asking her if she was allright. Kari nodded.  
  
Mrs Manerts was there as well.  
  
"Get out of here immidiately!"she ordered.  
  
Ken merely chuckled. As he walked by Kari, he told her something:  
  
"Everything else I said was a lie, but your real name IS Kari. We'll see  
  
eachother again"  
  
Ken walked out laughing. Mimi forgot her anger and helped Kari onto bed, Mrs Manerts  
  
getting some water.  
  
"My name, it's Kari. He said that's the real truth"  
  
"Kari? Did he mention a last name?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Kamiya"  
  
Mimi awed for a few seconds before snapping out of it.  
  
"Wow, I've heared of you. In fact you look a lot like the picture I saw. You have no  
  
idea how famous you are"  
  
"Yeah, but that's all I know. I still don't know where I live, WHY I'm famous, who  
  
my friends were, and what relation Ken really had in the past"  
  
"What did he say?"asked Mimi.  
  
"He said I was his slave but admitted he was lieing on the way out, except  
  
for my name. That was the only truth he told me"  
  
"Wow, I'm the last person I thought would become friends with Kari Kamiya. I  
  
never really knew what to think of you, there are so many diffrent views on your person,  
  
good, bad, ovverated(said with a giggle)You're really a nice person"  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Maybe now, but was I like that before I lost my memory?"  
  
"That's a question you'll have to worry about later"  
  
"Have you tracked that car yet?"asked Tai on his cell phone.  
  
"What are you, a milatary advisor? We're all looking as hard as we can"said Matt.  
  
"Hey, so am I"said Tai.  
  
"Then why are you complaining about us not finding the car when  
  
you haven't had any better luck"said Matt.  
  
"Ah, guess I'm just nervous. Where's Davis, wasn't he supposed to come down with me?"asked Tai.  
  
"Don't know. He didn't sound thrilled when I called him"  
  
"Allright, is T.K or anyone else there with you?"asked Tai.  
  
"T.K and his friend Cody"  
  
"Allright, go and bring Davis down here, leave them to search"  
  
"Why me!"  
  
Tai had allready hung up.  
  
"Damn you Tai, one of these days I'm gonna slug you!"said matt.  
  
Matt walked off to Davis's house angrily. Not paying attention to  
  
the current situation, he fell backwards after a harsh bump.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"said Matt standing up.  
  
The boy standing up in front of him chuckled.  
  
"Give her my regards"he said before walking away.  
  
Matt instantly reconized the look and voice, even in the darkness of night his  
  
outline became obvious.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
No response, he vanished into the darkness. Matt shook his head and continued to Davis's  
  
house. It only took him a few minutes and it was rather cool outside which was refreshing  
  
to his tense body.  
  
He found Davis walking out slowly from his yard.  
  
Matt walked up to him.  
  
"C'mon Davis, we need your help, we need all the eyes we can get"said Matt.  
  
Davis didn't respond at first, merely stared at the ground. His face had depression written  
  
all over it, his eyes gloomy rather then bright like usual. Matt wasn't sure how to respond either.  
  
A big wind blow ran by them, still no response. Matt kicked himself mentaly.  
  
"Davi-  
  
"Listen Matt, I, I rather not get involved in this"  
  
"What! Why not!"said Matt.  
  
"You wouldn't understand"  
  
"I don't know what kind of presonal isues you have and I don't care  
  
right now, we're talking about the well being of a friend. She could die you  
  
know, what would your issues mean if you let a friend die because of it?"  
  
Davis sighed, shaking his head and turning his back on Matt.  
  
"It's not that simple Matt. I won't be of much help anyways"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"asked Matt.  
  
"I just don't know what to think anymore. Ever since I helped T.K rescue Kari  
  
from her mother, I've had lots of feelings about her, anger, regret, I don't know  
  
whether I love her or hate her. After my argument with T.K earlier I don't know who I  
  
am anymore"  
  
"Davis, if you don't help you may never see her again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt, I pass"  
  
Davis began walking forward back to his house.  
  
"So that's it? You're gonna just walk away on a friend, just like that?  
  
I thought you had more class then that. You realize if she dies, you'll be holding some  
  
responsibility for it"  
  
Davis didn't awnser, and merely rentered his house.  
  
"Who was that?"asked his sister however Davis walked right by her without a word.  
  
"Who am I? What do I feel?"  
  
She ignored her sister's calls and went upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door  
  
behind him. He went through the cabinet and took out a box of tooth picks. He put his  
  
arm out, feeling for his veins and found it.  
  
"Just one pop, that's all I need"  
  
TBC 


	5. Going Back

Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this Kari?"asked Mimi.  
  
"It's now or never, look up stories of me on the internet, Mrs Manerts said I  
  
was a media circus"  
  
It didn't take long for Mimi to find one. They were in the computer roomat a local library.  
  
Kari read through the it slowly. She read first about how she was convicted of murder. A slight  
  
familiarness of a dead body was in the back of her mind. She then read on about how she was abused  
  
by both of her parents. Blurry flashbacks of her parents came to mind. Next came how she defended, and then  
  
was attacked by one Ken Ichijoji. Kari gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Mimi.  
  
"This report, it says I was attacked by Ken before"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Mimi searched for that part and saw she was right.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Everytime I read a part, a blurred memory comes back. If I read on, I can find out more"  
  
It said how Ken had a fondness of bondage.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's bondage?"  
  
Mimi fell over on her chair.  
  
"You okay?"asked Kari.  
  
"Where did you read that?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari pointed to it, and Mimi had to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"That pervert, what he would've done to you!"  
  
"What is it?"asked Kari.  
  
"It's a sexual drive involving someone being tied up and or gagged, usualy woman.  
  
I don't know much else"  
  
Kari didn't know why, but she remembered herself in bondage a little less blurredly.  
  
Was she into that stuff, or was she dominated by Ken a lot? The article also said how  
  
she was kidnapped. That was why she remembered, she was abducted. When the abductors got the ransom,  
  
their captive escaped. She returned later only to runaway from the reporters and hasn't been seen since  
  
it continued on.  
  
Not satisfied, Kari continued to read other articles, some going into a little more detail. However she  
  
became dizzy, all of this was sinking in too fast for her to keep up with, and she passed out.  
  
Kari woke up in her room, Mimi and Mrs Manerts stading above her.  
  
"Thank God"said Mimi.  
  
Kari sat up feeling her head, it was sore. She gasped loudly, causing Mimi and Mrs Manerts to jump  
  
back. They both asked what was wrong but she sat there with a face full of shock. She practicly shut down.  
  
They checked to make sure she hadn't died, she was alive and well. Mimi shook Kari but it didn't seem to do  
  
any good.  
  
"What's wrong with her, should we call a doctor?"asked Mimi.  
  
"I, remember"she managed to say.  
  
"Remember what?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari layed back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"You think she got her memory back?"asked Mimi.  
  
"That must be it, her mind must be in shock of it all"said Mrs Manerts.  
  
Kari layed their and absorbed it all, the memories were back, it was all so clear,  
  
yet it came so abruptly she had to shut down to absorb it.  
  
It was there, everything, including what happened when she had amnesia. The rape, the persecutions,  
  
the heartbreaks, the deceptions, all of it was back. She layed there for a few hours, letting it all in.  
  
It was all there, she couldn't believe it.   
  
After the few hours she layed there, her mind ws back at full throttle.  
  
"I remember it all now. But do I want to go back to all that? To everything that happened to me, to  
  
become Ken's toy? To become the media's focus? To be hated by all those people? But, I have friends  
  
and family. If I do decide to stay here, could I really avoid it? No, I, I have to go back"thought Kari   
  
getting up.  
  
She walked out to where Mimi and Mrs Manerts were.  
  
"How are you Kari?"asked Mimi.  
  
"I got my memory back"said Kari.  
  
"That's wonderful!"said Mimi.  
  
"What will you do kari? Will you go back, or stay with us? Know you are  
  
always welcome back here"  
  
"Thank you. I'm not ready to go back yet, I need to stay a few more days to get ready,  
  
then, I'll leave. I'll miss you guys"  
  
"We don't live that far away from where you live. I looked up your address, you can come visit us anytime"said  
  
Mimi.  
  
"Really? That would be great. Mimi, when I go back, could you escort me? Even though I have all my memory  
  
back, I still feel a little uneasy about going back so-  
  
"Of course Kari, I'd love to"said Mimi.  
  
"Remember, you're always welcome here. If you need anything, come to us"said Mrs Manerts.  
  
"I'll remember that. Thank you for everything. You've done so much for me, I almost feel guilty  
  
leaving"said Kari wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Mrs Manerts walked up to her and hugged her close.  
  
"It's okay Kari, helping children is my job. Those teens who raped you were unhelpable  
  
I'm afraid. I do my best, but there will always be those who I can't reach, and for them,  
  
I pray. Just promise me you'll never become like them, and promise you'll never let anyone,  
  
not even the media, shape who you are"  
  
"I promise"said Kari.  
  
It was a beautiful morning, Kari was sitting on the porch, gazing at the town. With her new clothes  
  
and slightly grown hair, no one could reconize her as the infamous Kari Kamiya(infamous in the eyes  
  
of the public anyway)  
  
She looked up as Mimi sat beside her.  
  
"What are you doing out here Kari?"asked Mimi.  
  
"Staring at the town, I've only seen bits and pieces since my amnesia, so I wanted to  
  
admire it with my memory back. It's not as beautiful as when I had amnesia, I guess   
  
because I hadn't seen it before, now I take it for granted"said Kari.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my old friend Sora, Kari?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari shook her head.  
  
"She was my age, she was beautiful and sweet. She was so innocent, a little too innocent.  
  
She got date raped by some punk and became pregnant. She stabbed herself in the stomach in  
  
order to not have to put up with it"  
  
Kari cringed at the thought of stabbing yourself.  
  
"People called her murderer, although she didn't recieve nearly as much attention as you did Kari,  
  
she still got it bad. Her grades were destroyed, she rep exiled, she couldn't cope with it. So those  
  
guys who tied me up and forced you into their gang took advantage of her. They got her on drugs. She thought  
  
she had a solution to her problems. She skipped school and began getting more"  
  
"What happened when she ran out of money?"asked Kari.  
  
"She resorted to prostitution. She got pregnant a lot, and killed every single baby  
  
that was born in her, at least that I know of. She might've had a few and dumped them but  
  
I don't know. Sometimes she would rob stores for money. I confronted her and tried to get  
  
her to stop, but she beat me and took my money for more drugs. I told Mrs Manerts finally  
  
and she did what she could. Sora didn't want to give up on drugs so she ranaway"  
  
Mimi held back some tears.  
  
"I've never seen her since"  
  
"Is she one of the ones Mrs Manerts talked about last night?"asked Kari.  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"I just hope you don't turn out like her"said Mimi holding back tears.  
  
"You don't have to hold them back"said Kari.  
  
Mimi let them out and Kari hugged her close, patting her on the back.  
  
"If it hurt so much, you didn't have to tell me"said Kari.  
  
"No, you needed to know. If not, you may have ended up going down her path. Besides,  
  
you should've seen me when I told Mrs Manerts, I was bawling and screaming when I told  
  
on Sora"  
  
Mimi lifted her head up and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Don't worry, I won' make the mistake Sora did, I promise"  
  
"I'll remember that Kari, don't make the mistakes she did. Don't get me wrong, Sora  
  
was a great person, you would've loved her. She just made a wrong choice or two, and it  
  
cost her"  
  
Kari packed her old clothes though she decided to wear her new ones to collaberate her return to her old  
  
life. Mimi went shopping with her, buying her a pink locket watch to remember her by.  
  
"Mimi, you, didn't have to spend this money on me"  
  
"We're friends Kari, money comes second"  
  
"I wish I had something to give you, but all I have with me are my clothes"  
  
"It's not about keeping score, it's about being there for them"  
  
Kari didn't feel quite so guilty after Mimi said this.  
  
The few days of rest soon went by, and Kari, as she planned, was wearing her new clothes. She got  
  
a haircut back to what it once was. The barber didn't reconize her fourtanately.  
  
She had her bags ready.  
  
"Bye Rei, bye Mrs Manerts, I'll visit you guys as often as I can"  
  
"We look forward to it"said Mrs Manerts.'  
  
"See ya Kari"said Rei.  
  
"Come on Kari, they're probaly worried sick about you"said Mimi.  
  
Kari picked up her brief case and they went off. Kari and Mimi stepped into the cars, slammed  
  
the doors and buckled up.  
  
"Sure you're ready?"asked Mimi.  
  
Kari gulped.  
  
"It's now or never, I am a little nervous but I'll be fine"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stick with you for a little while to make sure you're okay"  
  
"Thanks for everything"  
  
Same here"replied Mimi.  
  
Mimi drove off, and Kari didn't know what to expect when she got there.  
  
TBC  
  
The last chapter of this part coming up so please review. Then it's on to part six, the final part! 


	6. Depression

Chapter 6  
  
The car came to a stop, Kari's heart almost did as well. This was it, after all this time, she would finally face her old life again. Mimi told Kari to stay in the car as she went out and knocked on the door.  
Kari's aunt awnsered the door.  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
"A friend of mine would like to see you"  
  
"Very well, let her in"  
  
"Come on out"called Mimi.  
  
Kari gulped and took a deep breath. She opened the car door and tried to get out but was stuck.  
She realized she'd forgotten to undo her seatbelt. Doing so, she stepped out and slowly walked to her aunt. Her aunt didn't reconize her right away from such a distance. As Kari came closer, she sensed familiarity. Kari came up close to her.  
  
"What is it child?"she asked.  
  
Kari heared her brother come down.  
  
"Who is-  
  
Tai's jaw practicly dropped at the sight before him. She was diffrent, but he reconized her anywhere.  
  
"Kari, is that you?"  
  
Her aunt gasped, and Kari nodded her head. Before she could react, Kari was yanked into a brutal grip by Tai, squeezing her ribs out.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe it!"said Tai.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, I-  
  
Tai finally let her go.  
  
"What happened to you?"asked Tai.  
  
"When I saw the press I just snapped. I ran away and eventualy ran into a tree. I lost my memory and just got it back a few days ago. Mimi here helped me"  
  
Mimi gave them all a friendly little wave.  
  
"Thanks, my sister means a lot to me"said Tai bowing.  
  
"Anytime, Kari's a good kid"said Mimi bowing.  
  
"I gotta tell the-  
  
"Tai"  
  
"Yeah Kari?"asked Tai.  
  
"Don't call them just yet, I'm not ready for that"said Kari.  
  
"Allright. Thanks Mimi, would you like to come in?"asked Tai.  
  
"Sure"said Mimi.  
  
Kari's uncle came rushing in and gave Kari a hug as well, almost crushing her feeble body.  
After being released from his grip Kari looked outside and gasped. Davis was leaning on his windowsill,  
blood dripping down.  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
Kari dashed outside, everyone else going after her. Kari pointed up, and they all gasped. Tai dashed to the door, which Jun awnsered. She yawned.  
  
"Davis is upstairs"said Jun.  
  
"Hey, look up there, your brother's dieing!"said Tai.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Jun looked up and saw it was true. Tai and Jun were both knocked over by Kari, who dashed right through them and went upstairs.  
  
"I'll get an ambulance"said Tai.  
  
"No me, I'm his sister"said Jun rushing to the phone.  
  
Nearly breathless, Kari broke right into Davis's room. She grabbed him and hauled him onto the floor. She took off her gloves and wrapped them around Davis's wrists.  
  
"I hope this helps"thought Kari.  
  
Davis's eyes met hers, his eyes were so full of anger, and sorrow.  
  
"K-Kari?"  
  
"It's okay Davis, I'm right here"said Kari with tears coming out.  
  
Davis's head dropped, his eyes facing the wall instead of Kari.  
  
"Do you really give a damn about me?"asked Davis.  
  
Kari slapped him hard across the face with a burst of anger.  
  
"Davis, how could you ask such a thing! Of course I care about you, that's why I'm here"said Kari.  
  
Davis sighed, tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just, I don't know how to feel anymore. I always feel like doing nothing lately, I don't know who I love or who I hate anymore"  
  
"Davis, please tell me I'm not the reason you did this. Please tell me this had nothing to do with you"  
  
Davis just sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I'll make it or not, so I may as well tell you now. I, I've fallen for you, ever since I found out you weren't the asshole everyone made you out to be, I've been loning for you. I keep having dreams about you, sometimes you kill me, sometimes we get kidnapped, raped, murdered, I never figured out what they meant. Then when you dissapeared, T.K got Cody to help find you, and we sorta broke up. I wanted to make up but T.K was too busy doing something else. Jun never gave a rat's ass about me, my parents weren't really as supportive of me, and, I felt alone, that's when the depression hit. I just couldn't take it all. I tried last night to do it but something deep down inside told me to wait. But I couldn't wait any longer"  
  
"Davis, you can't die now"said Kari.  
  
"I loved you"said Davis.  
  
Tai did everything he could to comfort Kari, who was sobbing on the sofa. SHe kept going on about how it was her fault. Tai tried slapping some sense into her but she just kept going on.  
  
Mimi awnsered the knock at the door, it was T.K, Cody,Yolie, and Matt. They all saw Kari and rushed right over to her, nearly knocking Mimi over.  
  
"Do that again and I'll drop you all to the ground like a bad habbit!"warned a furious Mimi.  
  
T.K lifted Kari's chin up.  
  
"Kari, I thought I'd never see you again"said T.K.  
  
"We were worried sick"said Matt.  
  
"It's really you, I can't believe it"said Yolie.  
  
"This is amazing"said Cody.  
  
Kari dashed up and hugged T.K tightly, making T.K and the others blush brightly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too"said T.K.  
  
"T.K, it's, it's Davis, he tried to commit suicde"  
  
"He what!"gasped T.K.  
  
Everyone else gasped.  
  
"Damn it, you gotta be kidding me Kari!"said Matt.  
  
"He said he felt alone, he kept saying he was abandoned, and that, he loved me. This is my fault"said Kari.  
  
T.K got free of Kari's loose grip and smashed his fist into the wall, tears flowing.  
  
"This is my fault! That stupid fight we had, I was too caught up and too proud to apoligize. I murdered him!"  
said T.K.  
  
"I should take some blame, when he wouldn't help us look for Kari that night, I yelled at him"said Matt.  
  
"I guess I should take some blame for making Matt go over there. I never suspected anything was wrong with him"said Tai.  
  
"My fault too, T.K told me the fight was over me"  
  
"No Cody, you didn't do anything. It was never about you, it was about Kari. Everytime Kari dissapears we end up fighting. I never knew he loved you though"said T.K.  
  
"If he dies, I, don't know if I can handle it"said Kari.  
  
T.K clenched Kari's hand, nearly making her yelp in pain. She looked up at a sobbing T.K. In fact, pretty much everyone was sobbing, even Mimi, who was sobbing due to all the angst in the room.  
  
"We'll all suffer together. Togehter we can get manage to move on"  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD YET SO QUIT TALKING LIKE HE IS!"said Matt.  
  
"I guess we have to wait for a report from the hospital"said Yolie.  
  
It had been a rough night for all but they all managed. The next day, they all headed over to the hospital.  
Not suprisingly though it did add more anxiety, Davis was in the emergency ward. Tai was the one to ask the question no one else could about Davis's condition.  
  
"Yes, he'll be allright. The toothpick he used was rather dull so not a lot of blood came out"  
  
"A toothpick?"asked Matt.  
  
"Yes, it was found with blood on it. Anyway, he'll be out of the hospital in two days though we're keeping him in the emergency ward just in case. If anything comes up, we'll call you"  
  
"Thank you"said Tai.  
  
They were all relieved. Davis was allright as far as they were concerned. When they got home, Kari told them everything, about Mimi(who had gone back to the orphanage)about the gang of punks who raped her, and especialy about Ken.  
  
"Oh great, that bastard's still out there"said Tai.  
  
"What's this Ken like?"asked Matt.  
  
"He's into bondage. He tried to manipulate me into being his bondage slave"  
  
"Man, he's sick"said Yolie.  
  
"Damn it, if it wasn't dark out, I could've nailed the punk"said Matt.  
  
"Him and Sakura were caught by my mother when Kari was still our prisoner, it was her and Ken that kidnapped Kari. Sakura was reported dead awhile ago. He won't kill Kari but he will kidnap her should he get the chance"  
said Cody.  
  
"If this guy managed to escape juvy, then he can easily escape again, so the cops are no good"said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, as long as he dosen't murder Kari, he can't be put away for life"said Tai.  
  
"So the only way to make sure he dosen't get to Kari is to kill him"said T.K.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kari awnsered it, it was Mimi panting.  
  
"What's up Mimi?"asked Kari.  
  
"Look at this"said Mimi handing Kari the paper.  
  
The headline read:  
  
TWO KIDNAPPINGS ALERT THE POLICE  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"asked Kari.  
  
"They were both from the same school you go to"said Mimi.  
  
"Oh God, that means I could be next"said Kari.  
  
T.K slammed his fist.  
  
"Who was kidnapped?"asked T.K.  
  
"Two girls about your age"said Mimi.  
  
"I knew it, it's Ken. He's kidnapping girls to force into bondage, that damn freak!"said T.K.  
  
"I don't care if it's Ken or not, if the kidnapper is going after girls, Kari's in danger"said Tai.  
  
"So is Yolie"said Matt.  
  
"Oh great"moaned Yolie.  
  
"Ken and I have met before, he might come after me as well"said Mimi.  
  
"How could he do it to you, you're older"said Kari.  
  
"I was able to keep you hostage and I'm a lot younger. All Ken would need is something like chlorofoam or a weapon to knock you out with"said Cody.  
  
"I hope Davis get's out of the hospital as soon as the doctor said"said T.K"We're gonna need all the help we can get. Ken won't hesitate to murder anyone who get's in his way, one way or another we're all targets"  
  
The End  
  
Only one part leaft. The final part may have a PG-13 rating due to dark subject matter, we'll see. It's definetly going to be a lor darker then the previous installments. Anyway, I hoped you've enjoyed the ride so far and hope you enjoy the ending! Oh, and by the way, the final installment will be entitled:  
  
Suffering:Kari's Way Part Six 


End file.
